Produk ala Kiseki no Sedai
by akaishi23
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai mendapat tugas membuat sebuah produk! Apa ya yang akan mereka buat? Baca aja yuk! WARNING: Humor gagal!


**Produk ala Kiseki no Sedai**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas hanya punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, kalau punya saya pasti udah sangat absurd.**

**Rate :****K+**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Segala macam humor yang ada di FF ini adalah GARING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai Readers~ Ada yang kangen saya? Gak ada? Oh ada satu di pojokan. Kali ini Aishi akan membawa sebuah Drabble yang berjudul Produk ala Kiseki no Sedai.. JENGJEEENGG~~**

**Sebenernya rencananya sih mau di post beberapa hari yang lalu, sayang lupa gak ke save dan berakhir Aishi lupa tadi ngetik apa. Jadilah baru di post malam ini. Selamat membaca~ (Jangan lupa bawa aer biar gak garing-garing amat. Tinggal guyur, oke?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan hati anggota Kiseki no Sedai plus Kuroko saat ini.

GALAU

Yap, mereka galau. Kenapa? Jangan tanya saya dong, bertanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang~

Oke, bercanda. Kisedai sedang dalam masa ter-galaunya gara-gara tugas SBK khusus buat Kisedai yang wajib di kumpulkan besok. Gara-gara kemarin ada pertandingan, jadi mereka mendapat tugas tambahan. Tugasnya mudah sebenernya, hanya membuat produk. Tapi Kisedai kan rada ajaib gitu, namanya aja Generasi Keajaiban, jadilah mereka ajaib semua, dalam arti Absurd.

Karena ini Drabble jadi akan langsung kita lihat hasil karya mereka semua.

* * *

**Separuh Jiwaku**

Giliran pertama presentasi hasil karya, Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan karena dia yang paling pintar, tapi karena emang namanya ada di Absen atas.

Dan, yang di bawa oleh Akashi adalah...

JENGJENG..

Replika Menara Eiffel! Kreatif sekali.

Tapi, kok?

"KENAPA HARUS PAKE GUNTING AKASHI-KUN!" Riko-sensei sweatdrop. Kisedai ikutan sweatdrop juga. Herannya Kuroko sweatdropnya masih dengan muka datar.

"Gunting itu separuh jiwaku~" Akashi OOC.

* * *

**Barang sekitar, kan?**

Selanjutnya, Aomine Daiki. Tenang, dia gak bawa sesuatu yang ada dakinya kok.

Aomine membawa sesuatu yang berbentuk bundar, memantul-mantul, apakah itu?

Bola Basket! Tapi tunggu, kok warnanya dominan pink gitu ya?

"KAU LAGI! KENAPA PAKE MAJALAH MAI-CHAN!" Riko-sensei pingsan. Kisedai pasang pose 'cape-deh'. Kuroko pasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kan kata sensei barang yang ada di sekitar, di sekitarku majalah mai-chan, sensei" kata Aomine cuek.

* * *

**Kuroko-Complex**

Kise Ryouta yang selanjutnya. Riko sudah menyiapkan kesabaran lebih untuk melihat produk apa yang akan di bawa oleh anak ini. Jaga-jaga, bisa aja semua majalah yang berisi fotonya dia bawa terus di presentasiin semuanya, bisa-bisa waktunya abis cuma dengerin Kise ngomong.

"Sensei, aku membuat sesuatu yang normal-ssu!" Kise maju ke depan sambil loncat-loncat pose Kangguru.

"Ini boneka Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Kise-kun, kenapa harus, boneka santet?" kali ini muka Kuroko bukan datar lagi, sekarang dia pasang tampang 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-nanti'. Riko-sensei udah pingsan duluan sebelum sempat komentar.

"Habis aku bingung-ssu! Aku kan fans Kurokocchi, terus gak sengaja liat berita tentang santet terus liat boneka manusia gitu, aku kan jadi pengen bikin bentuk Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise girang, gak sadar sama tatapan Kuroko barusan.

"Kise-kun, aku tahu kau punya Kuroko-Complex, tapi jangan yang seperti ini juga Kise-kun" kata Kuroko. Dan..

"WAAA! KUROKOCCHI! HIDOI-SSU!" Kise melayang. Ternyata Kuroko habis make Ignite Pass Kai ke Kise. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana Kise.

* * *

**Spesial Pake Telor**

Selanjutnya giliran Kuroko, dengan wajah datar, cowok uhuk-imut-uhuk ini maju kedepan.

"Aku membawa Vanilla Shake Spesial, sensei" kata Kuroko. Dibalas dengan tatapan bersinar yang menyilaukan dari Riko. Untung Midorima udah siapin payung raksasa yang katanya Lucky Itemnya dia.

"Waa, akhirnya ada yang normal. Boleh aku mencicipinya Kuroko-kun?" Kata Riko-sensei. Kuroko langsung ngangguk-ngangguk kaya pajangan mobil.

Satu sedotan.

UHUK! Riko keselek.

"KUROKO-KUN! KENAPA PAKE TELOR?!" aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuh Riko-sensei.

"Yang spesial biasanya pake telor, kan?"

* * *

**Lucky Item Besok-nodayo**

Giliran Midorima Shintarou. Sekarang Riko-sensei udah berharap kalau cowok yang satu masih normal. Kalau tidak OOC tentunya.

"Ini rumah-rumahan -nodayo" kata Midorima. Di perlihatkannya sebuah rumah mungil yang biasanya buat barbie.

"Midorima-kun, kau..." Riko-sensei curiga.

"B-Bukan karena aku s-suka barbie ya! Tapi ini untuk L-lucky Itemku yang sebuah b-barbie!" Midorima gagap seketika.

"Tapi, tadi kan Lucky Itemmu payung raksasa," kata Riko-sensei.

"K-kalau begitu, ini buat Lucky Itemku besok-nodayo!" Midorima masih membela diri.

Dihadiahi para Kisedai yang ngakak guling-guling, minus Kise yang tepar dan Kuroko yang masang wajah datarnya. Akashi? Dia lagi OOC untuk sementara, jadi dia ikutan ngakak guling-guling sambil ngelempar gunting ke sembarang arah.

* * *

**Yang Penting Produk**

Terakhir, giliran Murasakibara Atsushi.

Riko-sensei pasrah dengan hasil yang akan di bawa sama Murasakibara. Yaiyalah, udah jelas dia anak paling males di Kisedai. Entah dia bikin apa enggak. Riko-sensei sih lebih berharap Murasakibara enggak bikin. Daripada hasilnya Absurd gitu.

"Rikochin, aku membawa ini~" Murasakibara maju, di tangannya ada sekotak Maiubo yang 11/10 isinya udah dia makan tadi. Kok lebih gitu? Iya, soalnya lagi ada promo beli sekotak dapet sebiji lagi.

"Itu kan bukan produk buatanmu Murasakibara-kun," Riko-sensei harus sabar. Dalam hatinya ada banyak cheerleaders yang teriak 'Ayo Riko! Cemungud eaa qaqa! Fightiing! Semangkaa!' buat ngadepin anak ini.

"Tapikan ini produk, Rikochin~"

"Tapi kau harus membuatnya sendiri"

"Tapi Rikochin cuma bilang Produk"

"Sensei bilang bikin kok"

"Enggak tuh~"

"Iya!"

"Enggak!"

"Iya!"

"Enggak!"

"Iya!"

"Enggak!"

"Kalau gitu janken aja sensei~, yang kalah lari keliling lapangan" kata Murasakibara. Riko-sensei cuma melongo gara-gara malah berakhir kaya gini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Readers juga melongo gara-gara hasilnya Absurd begini. Iya kan?**

**Entah judul sama isi Drabblenya cocok atau engga, yang jelas ini udah malem banget bikinnya jadi otak saya agak ngadat, loading buat nulis kata-kata juga sampe bermenit-menit. Walau akhirnya selesai dengan Absurdnya~**

**Ide membuat Drabble ini datang wakttu ada tugas IPS bikin semacam Produk gitu. Kenapa disini ganti SBK? Karena saya bingung, Produknya kebanyakan pada pake kreatifitas gitu, jadinya saya bingung mau dimasukin pelajaran IPS atau SBK. Dan awalnya, formatnya bukan drabble tapi ff oneshot gitu, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini karena terlalu lama kalo mau dibikin ff.**

**Dan yang terakhir. Jangan lupa Reviewnya dan Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca~**

**-Aishi Seijuura**


End file.
